Plots
by Noodle the Albino Python
Summary: So this will be a bunch a plots that I have in my head, but cannot be bothered to write.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 1.

Neville Longbottom has sorted into Slytherin. The Slytherins and Snape hate him, the other house hate him for being a Slytherin.

The only friend he has is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor who is often teased for her intelligence and by his house for being a Muggleborn.

As their friendship grows so does Hermione's desire for knowledge even its forbidden knowledge and so does Neville's anger over what happened to his parents. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 2

Fred and George see Lucius Malfoy slip Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny's cauldron, they get to it before she has time to write in it. The twins know that Lucius was trying to achieve something by giving their little sister that diary and they are going to let him achieve through his own son.

As they watch Draco Malfoy become deathly pale and withdrawn they know its diary, it doesn't take long for them to make a connection to the diary and the chamber of secrets.

Do they sit back and watch Draco and others suffer as Lucius would have with their sister? or do they go to Dumbledore and stop what's happening?.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

When a group of students refuse to sleep after being tormented by the same nightmare, Dumbledore asks Professor Snape to get to the bottom of it.

As Snape digs deeper into their minds and past it becomes clear they all have one thing in common, they survived when those around them died.

They survived when it should have impossible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

The Hogwarts Express and all the students on board vanish on its way too Hogwarts. No one knows why its happened, who has done or where the children are.

A week later the train and children return, the students have no memories where they were. They are all unharmed.

But the question remains where were they? And why can't they remember a week of their lives?.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 5

The Grangers had waited three hundred years for another witch to be born in their family and when Hermione Granger gets her letter to Hogwarts they couldn't be happy.

Why?

Because three hundred years before a little girl called Mary Granger went to Hogwarts and returned in a coffin.

The family received a letter a week before her death telling them how a three Pureblood children teased her, hurt her for being Muggleborn.

Upon her death her family swore that one day they'd produce another magical child and that child would seek revenge on the descendents of those children.

Hermione is given a piece of paper with three words: Malfoy, Potter and Weasley.

Hermione must seek the revenge that her family has patiently waited for three hundred years. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot Six

It was a prank that went tragically wrong or was it?.

When a prank by the Weasley twins, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom leaves Draco Malfoy dead, the six Gryffindor cover up their involvement.

Hermione takes charge and is completely calm something the five boys are grateful off.

But when it revealed three weeks after Draco's death that Hermione is Lucius's daughter, conceived in an one night stand.

The child he'd never acknowledge as an heir while Draco lived the boys begin to question was Draco's death an accident or were the used they by Hermione to get her half brother out the way so she'd become the heir to the Malfoy fortune and recognized by her father.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 7

Set Prisoner of Azkaban

No one really knew what actually triggered Neville Longbottom's outburst that day in the Great Hall all they know is that those he ranted at are haunted by the words of his outburst.

Professor McGonagall is haunted by Neville's accusation that she failed to teach her lions how to fight and that every Gryffindor that fell by Voldemort's hand or order is on her.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley cannot shake that feeling that maybe Neville is right and they're selfish. Because what type of friends abandon a friend over a broom and a rat.

Dumbledore never saw people as pawn, but he did treat them like it. He just never realised until an angry boy tells that he used his parents, but when his parents needed him, he wasn't there.

Professor Snape doesn't know how Neville Longbottom knew he was a Death Eater, about the Order or the fact he was a spy but he knows that Neville hates more than the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr.

And that Neville thinks he is guilty by association for their crimes.

Draco Malfoy couldn't forget Neville's words how the day he ends up in Azkaban will be like a little family reunion and how he will end up there, because there is something in him just like their is with the rest of his screwed up family. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 8

Vernon Dursley leaves Petunia, she's penniless, now a single mother and is about to become homeless.

Harry has returned from his first year at Hogwarts to find his aunt and cousin's world crumbling. He has never liked them, he knows his aunt should and could have treated him better but Petunia and Dudley are the only family he has left so as their world crumbles away he brings them into his.  
> <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 9

When Bellatrix Black dies at four it sends shockwaves through the Black family, but what's even more shocking a week later Druella walks in holding a very much alive Bellatrix.

When Druella confesses that she went to Tom Riddle and he brought Bellatrix back to life using the darkest of magic.

But of course their is a price, the family must swear loyalty to his cause and kneel before the half blood.

It doesn't take long for the other Pureblood families to kneel before him either and what started out as mother trying to desperately save her child ends in a man being responsible for numerous deaths.

And Druella Black's actions was the beginning of it all.  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

This plot is up for adoption, all I ask whoever adopts it send me a PM so I can read the story.

Plot 10

A year after Voldemort died a group of unknown Death Eaters set of a weapon he'd created to punish the wizarding world if he lost.

From Sunrise to Sunset the outside air is toxic, sunset to sunrise monsters lurk waiting in the breathable night air to attack anyone who is unlucky enough to cross their path. People say the monsters were unlucky enough to survive the toxic daytime air and became monsters.

Unable to flee to the untouched Muggle world for reasons unknown, Witches and Wizards spend their days praying that the outside air won't get through houses and their nights hoping that monsters attack anyone, but them. 


End file.
